Saving Andy
by julie20007
Summary: Andy does things a little differently and survives Deja vu all over again. NB: Now complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my very first charmed fanfiction

**Hi, this is my very first charmed fanfiction. This story is basically a what if De ja vu all over again' went differently.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed.**

Andy Trudeau sat in his car outside 1329 Prescott Street watching as the IA investigator, Rodriguez got out of his car and crossed the street and went into the Halliwell's home.

Once Andy was completely sure that Rodriquez was inside, Andy got out of his car and Kit, the Halliwell's cat came towards him, he picked her up and took her round the back of the house with him.

He opened the back door as quietly as possible and entered the house; he put Kit on the floor and took out his gun. He went to the kitchen door and looked out through the windows; no one was in the dining room, so he crept out of the kitchen and looked towards the front door.

He watched as Rodriguez tried to kill Prue, his heart skipped a beat as she fell to the floor unconscious. Piper froze Rodriguez and she and Phoebe somehow tied him to a chair, still frozen.

Andy decided that he could make his presence known now and walked towards the girls. He dropped to his knees beside Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched as he tried to wake their sister.

"Prue." He said as he shook her "Prue wake up."

He was having absolutely no success waking her up, he knew that she was alive as he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and saw that her eye lids were moving REM (rapid eye movement) indicates usually that the person is dreaming. All he could do was sit on the floor with her until she awoke.

Piper sat on the small sofa that was beside him and Phoebe stood over Rodriguez as Piper's freeze had worn off.

**Right, I'm going to stop this now and move back to one of my other fanfictions and stop giving myself even more work to do by starting no.12, thank God I have no ideas for that as of yet.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, so sorry about the wait, I've just added yet another new tory I know that I should wait until I've finished one before I start another, but ideas just make their way into my head and I can't get rid of them until I type them, so I will try to update one a fortnight with this story as I really need to think about where this story is going to go, meaning whether or not it will follow the series, but without Sheridan making an appearance and I haven't decided about All Hell Breaks Loose yet.**

Prue Halliwell was unconsious or dead, she knew that as her mother, who was dead appeared before her. Patty smiled softly at her daughter. "Prue." she said

"Mom."

"You have to go back, it's not your time." she said as she hugged her child. Prue let go of her mother and found herself back in the manor with her sisters and most importantly Andy alive and well and apparently unhurt.

She walked over to stand infront of Rodriquez, they taunted him about not being tempest and then she asked for the book of shadows which Phoebe gave her. She turned to the spell to speed up time

"Winds of Time gather round,  
Give me wings to speed my way,  
Rush me on my journey forth,  
Let tomorrow be today."

The hands on the clock began to speed up and the sun set and rose again. When time stopped rushing by, Prue untied Rodriquez

"Get out of here." she said

He walked to the door and turned around, sending yet another energy ball at Prue who sent it flying right back, Rodriquez was engulfed in flames and he finally disappeared, leaving a small mark on the floor that would be easily cleaned.

Prue turned to Andy. "Why did you come?"

"To help you." he said as he hugged her. "I know you didn't want me here, but I had to come."

**Well, that's all you're getting right now as I'm trying to update everything between today and tomorrow. Oh and there's a reason I haven't updated, my dog's been getting ready to have puppies all week and I've had to watch her.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	3. Author's Note

**Right, I've just taken a look at this and I have realised that this should only be as long as it currently is. I know it's a silly place to end a story, but not if there's going to be a sequel which I hope should be up soon, but it won't be right now as I currently have several other stories that require to be finished.**

**I will begin with Series 2 and put Andy into the episodes and add some demons of my own in between each episode so as to bulk it out, but that won't happen until I have completed most of my current stories; and that will most likely be Evolution of a Relationship, Series 3 with Rose and most of my Doctor Who fics, when they are completed I will add stories in alphabetical order of TV show/ Book. The order will be as follows:**

**C.S.I. Crime Scene Investigation  
C.S.I: Miami  
Charmed: The Title will be Saving Andy Part Two  
Doctor Who  
Harry Potter  
J.A.G  
N.C.I.S  
Primeval  
Robin Hood (BBC)  
Stargate SG1  
Torchwood.**

**There will also be a few cross overs, but I don't think any of them will involve Charmed. I will continue to follow this order one story at a time so that I'm not working on the same TV show or book over and over again, 'cause I know I'll get bored if I do the same thing over and over again.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed this and I hope that you will continue to read the series when I begin again.**

**TTFN**

**Julie  
**


End file.
